Teorias do Curinga
by R. Artur
Summary: Quem é o maior de todos? Quem vencera no final? O que é vencer pra você? E para eles? Vale a pena Vencer? O Segundo é o primeiro perdedor? Glória significa felicidade? No momento só um coisa é certa, Respostas só nos levam a novas perguntas, você pode ch


Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

_Quem é o maior de todos? Quem vencera no final? O que é vencer pra você? E para eles? Vale a pena Vencer? O Segundo é o primeiro perdedor? Glória significa felicidade? No momento só um coisa é certa, Respostas só nos levam a novas perguntas, você pode chegar no final e não encontrar a resposta que deseja, mas antes que termine... divirta-se no caminho._

_Uma "Fic for all" onde em um universo paralelo todos os encontros são possíveis, será que a inteligência de "L" iria encontrar uma maneira de vencer a força de Goku? Ou Naruto despertará a Bankai de sua Kunai para lutar com Ichigo? Esses e muitos embates corporais ou não você encontrará em "Teorias do Curinga"._

º03/08/2008

Já é tarde mas Shinji permanece encostado na grade que o separa do Mar, já havia duas semanas que tinham zarpado, fazia tempo que não viam terra firme, a única lembrança que tinha de casa era o vento que acariciava seu rosto dolorido, a noite passada não tinha sido fácil, Asuka tinha comprado briga com um passageiro chamado Edward Elric, Shinji como um bom rapaz tentou acalmar os dois e quando tudo parecia resolvido a desgraça se fez

º 02/08/2008 º

- Desculpe-nos Senhor Elric, ela é uma jovem problemática : Disse Shinji polidamente

- Meu bom rapaz, devido sua cortesia não irei me queixar ao capitão

Nesse momento teve a certeza que estava tudo resolvido e se permitiu uma intimidade, e foi seu único e fatal erro.

- Meu pequeno rapaz...

º 03/08/2008°

Depois disso só viu o garoto vindo em sua direção e mais nada, tinha acordado no quarto com o rosto inchado e um bolsa de água que ele acreditava ter sido gelo um dia, Asuka não estava mais lá, já tinha saído para seu horário no serviço, outra coisa que não conseguia entender era como Asuka e ele tinham ficado no mesmo quarto, era terminantemente proibido mulheres e homens no mesmo quarto, mas aquela peste havia conseguido um jeito de burlar as regras, ele daria uma Doce para saber como.

Ele ainda não sabia se Asuka o amava ou apenas era insegura demais para o largar, ela se fazia de forte mas Shinji sabia mais do que ninguém suas fraquezas, ela sempre o seguia, sempre. Porém de uns tempos para cá havia piorado as suas loucuras, todas envolvendo Shinji, tinha a impressão de ser virgem mais pelo seu receio dos efeitos colaterais de transar com Asuka do que por decisão dela propriamente dita.

Não agüentaria ter que ouvir no dia seguinte : "Shinji seu mole, ontem você foi péssimo, seu pinto é pequeno é fino e você não tem fôlego, alias você chama aquilo de sexo oral ? você quase chupou meu umbigo seu retardado".

E se ela gostasse? Talvez fosse pior ainda, ela ia querer botar uma coleira nele, ou pior ainda, só iriam transar quando ela quisesse e ela não é do tipo que entende quando se está cansado depois de 10 horas trabalhando no Navio, ela com certeza diria "Bota essa porra de pé agora".

- Ei seu verme, você viu o Kakarotto por aí?

Era um passageiro chato chamado Vegetto ou algo assim, apesar de não estar em horário de serviço tinha de ser cordial sempre.

- Pela quadringentésima vez, não eu não vi Kakarotto nenhum aqui

- Você é um verme inútil : dizendo isso saiu correndo pelo barco em direção das piscinas.

Outro dia esse doido fez Shinji procurar uma hora no computador de bordo por um homem chamado Kakarotto, achou vários nomes estranhos mas nenhum Kakarotto, achou nomes como, Sonic, Rukia, Goku, Ash, Mulher Caju, mas nem sombra de Kakarroto, então o Sr. Vegetal informou a aparência desse tal.

- Escuta aqui seu verme, ele é alto, cabelos e olhos pretos, usa sempre uma camisa azul por baixo de uma outra vermelha, seu cabelo parece umas patas de aranhas, e come "bagarai": aquele jeitinho de chamar todo mundo de verme já estava enchenco Shinji, mas ele era só um empregado da companhia, quando estava prestes a ir embora voltou e disse: - Já estava me esquecendo de dizer, obrigado...seu verme inútil e fraco...seu emo

Aquilo não era legal mas fazer o que? Quando já estava bem longe importunando outro, um homem saiu de trás do bote salva vidas, ele tinha uma roupa vermelha, dentro da camisa uma outra azul, era alto e forte, por um momento pensou em chamar o Sr. Vegetal, mas além de ser um chato aquele homem não poderia ser o tal Kakarotto, ele tinha cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, achou melhor deixar pra lá, já estava quase na hora de ir trabalhar e Asuka não ia gostar de o ver fora do quarto, era uma vergonha ser submisso de Asuka, mas preferia não brigar, sentia saudades de Rei.


End file.
